Only Love Can Save The World
by PRemington900
Summary: "Everyone's changed Well, everyone except me." Following the end of the Fell Dragon, peace now prospers in the Halidom of Ylisse. With everyone finding their place in life after the war, our favorite tactician is the only one who hasn't changed. Or has he? Follow his journey as he discovers that true love can not only change one's life, it can truly save one's world. (Harem fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, guys, I kept promising that I was going to write a harem fic. I kept saying in the start of my first few chapters of Tactician Magician that I was going to write one. But you know something, it's easy to say you're going to write something, but it's better to just do it. And that's what I'm doing. I'm releasing the first chapter.**

 **I considered Tactician Magician to be a Semi-Harem as Robin shared special moments with the female future children but this harem is gonna go all out. I'm gonna do it and I'm gonna do it right. The idea came from a good friend of mine, a mentor who's helped tremendously in my writing, Temporal King. Please, guys, give him a follow and favorite as he has contributed much to this fic as I have.**

 **With great harems also comes with great responsibility. The only way to do a harem justice is to do it right and that's what I'm going to try and do. I'm already writing two additional harems, a Persona 5 fic and Huniepop fic so I have a lot on my plate in the harem department. Rest assured, I will still try my best to upload more but I've got a lot of other fics to write, I will do my best to upload but also know that I have family matters to attend to as well as I'm on Christmas break like I'm sure most of you already are.**

 **So let's start out with some shoutouts. First shoutout goes to, of course, Temporal King, for the requesting this fic. I do not lie when I say he was contributed much to the progress of this fic and has given me a lot of ideas that will be utilized in the fic, of course, I plan to remain spoiler free so you'll have to wait and see. 2nd shoutout goes to csihawk for their fic** _**Awakening - To Love a Memory.**_ **They just uploaded another chapter so go check it out when you can.**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Let's get this party started!**

* * *

Robin awoke from slumber, he realized that he had fallen asleep on his desk. Again. He had spent the other day signing paperwork and filling out documents for Chrom that he had passed out from exhaustion. On the bright side, he managed to get some work done. Sometimes he felt as if Chrom is pushing all of his work on his friend so the Exalt could have more free time with family and friends.

As he got up from his office chair, he looked out the window and guess that it was around noon, meaning he had skipped breakfast.

Again.

As he felt his stomach rumble, he left the safe confines of his office to head to the mess hall.

This was pretty much his routine. With no more conflict and the Fell Dragon Grima dead forever, there was nothing left for the tactician to do except fill out Chrom's stupid paperwork. The rest of the Shepherds returned to their normal lives and the future children sat out on their own adventures. However, some did remain.

Despite her protests, Lucina chose to remain in Ylisse, having been accepted by the populace as a Princess. Nah lived with her parents but started a career as an author. The tactician would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her books, most having to do with her time in the ruined future as well as her life as a half-manakete. Noire lived with her parents as well, working as an assistant for her mother, and by assistant, it's more like "guinea pig" considering Robin has to occasionally break the curses the Dark Mage would put on her daughter. As for Owain, Severa, and Inigo, the three settled in at the castle. Owain was kind enough to help Robin out from time to time and thought of him as his closest confidant besides, Chrom, assisting him with paperwork and telling him stories of Owain Dark. It provided him with much-needed entertainment. Inigo and Severa live together from what he heard, those two still as close as they were during the war, even though Robin doubted the flirt would settle dwon, he and Severa appear happy together.

As for the rest, Gerome and Cynthia were living in Wyvern Valley, far from Ylisse. She still writes from time to time to let her family know how she was doing. As for her beloved Wyvern Rider, he barely made an effort to write to his family. Then again, he did say he wanted nothing to do with the people of this timeline, guess he was being serious about it. Yarne went off on his own adventure but sends letters to let everyone know he's still alive. Kjelle went traveling around the world looking for challenges to test her skill. Although she and her mother don't talk anymore for... reasons, she still keeps in touch with her Father. Brady became a traveling musician instead of settling for life amongst the nobility. He often enjoyed the times where he would ask the tactician for constructive criticism even though he had none as his songs were very well thought out and beautifully performed.

 _Everyones changed._ He noted. _Well, everyone except me._

As Robin walked into the grand hall, he caught something very peculiar.

"Oh, no." Robin rolled his eyes at what he witnessed.

"Alright, guys. Whenever you're ready!" Vaike exclaimed.

The fighter was currently seated in a canoe, ready to sail down the castle stairs with Stahl and Gaius holding onto it until they were ready to let go. Chrom, Donnel, Lon'qu, Henry, and Ricken where all here too but clearly did not want any part of this. None of the guards bat an eye at the antics of the Shepherd and some chose to focus on other parts of the castle, whistling tunes to themselves.

"Hey, Muscles. How exactly do you plan on steering it?" Gaius wondered.

"What do you think?" He showed them the oar that came with the canoe. "Duh."

Gaius and Stahl looked at each other, both thought that an oar wasn't going to do the fighter any good. Chrom stepped in and offered a suggestion.

"Look Vaike, if you're gonna do this, at least wear a helmet or something." The Exalt offered.

"No way, Chrom! I didn't wear a helmet during the last three wars and I don't plan to wear one now!" He exclaimed.

"Vaike, this isn't a war, this is just plain idiocy," Chrom told him. "I'm trying to make sure you don't end up with a concussion."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Vaike sneered, believing the Exalt was trying to deter him from accomplishing this task.

"I tried." He threw his arms up in annoyance.

"Alright, guys! Hit it!" The Fighter demanded.

"On a count to 3!" Gaius said. "1... 2..."

"3!"

Both Stahl and Gaius released their hands on the canoe and watched as the Fighter sailed down the flight of stairs. As they predicted, the oar did not help whatsoever.

"YEAH!" As he sailed down the stairs, he screamed with excitement. However, it wasn't until he reached the bottom when everything went downhill. The force cause Vaike to fly out of the canoe and hit the ground hard. "OW!"

"Well, at least he made it down the stairs this time," Ricken said.

"Ooooh, I think he broke something." Henry giggled at the sight.

"*Sigh*" Lon'qu just gave an irritated sigh as he wondered why he was even here.

"OW!" Vaike clutched his shoulder in pain from the impact of the fall. As he looked up, he realized that he had landed in front of the tactician himself. "Oh, h-hey Rob."

"Do I even need to ask?" Robin wondered.

"Hehe, sorry. A-Ah! Look can you..."

"I'm not getting a medic because you won't learn anything if I do." The Tactician told him.

"Oh, cmon man." He complained.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," Chrom remarked as he and the others walked down the stairs

"Maybe if you did some of your own paperwork, Milord, I would have more free time." The tactician fired back.

"Bubbles' got a point Blue." Gaius pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Chrom waved it off. "Sorry, Robin. I know you were working hard but don't try and finish everything in a day."

"Yeah, Robin. You should hang with us for the rest of the day." Stahl suggested.

"Well..." The tactician was just going to get something to eat and then get back to work.

"Cmon, Robin. You've been cramped in your office all week." Ricken said. "Let's all do something."

"Yee-haw! I wouldn't mind a get-together!" Donnel shipped in.

"Yeah, listen to the kids, Bubbles." The thief added. "You barely hang out with us as it is, live a little, will ya?"

"Well..." Seeing as how his friends really wanted him to join them in their little misadventures, he decided to relent, figuring this would be the best way to kill time. "Alright."

"Awesome!" Gaius said as each Shepherd gave the tactician a friendly tap on the shoulder, glad that they would be hanging with him.

"Uh, excuse me! I am really hurt!" As they all turned to Vaike who was still on the floor in pain, they had all forgotten that the fighter was still there. Stahl picked up the wounded man and carried him off to see a medic.

"Well, that was fun," Gaius said. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

"I was actually heading to the mess hall myself." The tactician said.

"Alright, gang. Let's get some grub!"

* * *

As the boys got their food, they seated themselves at a table, waiting for Vaike and Stahl to join them. After a few minutes, the two arrived with the fighter's arm contained in a cast. Stahl had to get his food for him, using all of his willpower not to eat the fighter's food for himself.

"So, hows the arm Vaike?" Chrom wondered.

"I dislocated my shoulder, but it was nothing a healing spell couldn't fix." He laughed it off even though his shoulder was still throbbing a little.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Gaius said. "So, Blue. What else are we gonna do for the day?"

"Hmm?" The Exalt thought of possible activities they could do but none of them sounded like anything they would be interested in. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"I got one!" Ricken raised his hand. "How about truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare? Really?" Vaike laughed a little. "Isn't that for little kids?"

"Hey." The boy complained.

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad." The thief added. "I could go for a little truth or dare."

"Sounds good to me, as long as we don't have to do anything embarrassing," Stahl said.

"Oh, come now. You only live once, so let's live in the moment!" Gaius replied. "All in favor of truth or dare."

They reached raised their hand with the exception of Vaike and Robin. The fighter being unable to due to his shoulder and the tactician was a little apprehensive about playing something like this.

"Cmon, Bubbles. You're not getting out of this." The thief warned

"*Sigh* Fine." The tactician gave in.

"Alright, I'll start!" Stahl stated before pointing at Gaius. "You're up Gaius, truth or dare."

"Dare. I've got nothing to lose." The thief stated proudly.

"Except a few days in prison." The Prince muttered under his breath.

"Okay." The scatterbrained knight did his best to come up with an enticing dare. "Alright, I got one. I dare you, to go pants a guardsman."

"Done." The thief disappeared for a few moments before the group heard a yelp come from the far corner of the room.

"What in the hell!"

They watched as the guardsman in the far corner has both of his leg plattings fall to the ground to reveal a dirty little secret he was carrying. Pink undergarments. Gaius made a point to bring this up for blackmailing purposes. The Guardsman collected his platings, placed them back on in a hurry and resumed his post, the only change about him was the redness that painted his cheeks.

The gang tried their best to contain their laughter at the situation, even Lon'qu had trouble keeping it together. A few seconds later, Gaius appeared back at his table seat.

"Beat that." He dared.

"Wow," Stahl said in surprise.

"Alright, my turn," Gaius said as he decided who will be the next victim. "You're up, kid. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh. U-Um." He didn't think he would be picked and he was a little nervous given how devious the thief was. "I think I'll pick... Dare!"

"Alright then." He grinned as he thought of a good one. "I dare you to use that wind magic of yours too, let's see... knock the armor plating off one of the guardsmen."

"Oh, that's easy," Ricken said as he chose his target, the same guardsman that the thief had pantsed a few minutes ago. He pulled out his tome and readied a spell. "Okay, steady and... Arcwind!"

Focusing his wind magic on specific parts of his armor, the guardsman flew back into the wall behind him as each and every bit of his armor came off. He fell to the ground before getting back up, collecting his armor, and leaving the scene in a daze. The others couldn't help but break into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Gaius was close to falling out of his seat from laughter. "Now that's comedy! Up top, kid!" He raised his hand and the young mage gave him a quick high five.

"That guardsman's going to be emotionally damaged for the rest of his days, you know," Robin whispered into his best friend's ear.

"I'll give him a pay raise to make up for it," Chrom assured him before getting back to the game.

"Alright, you're up Vaike." Ricken pointed toward the fighter. "Truth or Dare."

"Can't really do much with this arm so hit me with a truth." The fighter replied but received a groan from Gaius.

"Boooo!"

"Shaddup! This is your fault, Gaius!" Vaike glared.

"My fault? Muscles, riding the canoe was your idea." The thief pointed out.

"It was not!"

"You were the one riding the canoe, though." Stahl brought up.

"And you were foolishly insistent that we all watch," Lon'qu complained.

"kinda was yer idea, Vaike," Donnel said.

"Yep, it was Vaike." Ricken nodded.

"100% you Vaike." Robin believed.

"Definitely Vaike." Chrom sided against his rival.

"You guys suck." The fighter grumbled as everyone turned against him. "But, it's my decision as a Ylissean citizen and I'm sticking with it!"

"What if your Exalt orders you otherwise?" Chrom smirked.

"This is what I think of your orders!" The fighter hit his chest before unleashing a large burp.

"Cute," Robin remarked.

"Cmon, we're getting off track!" Ricken pouted as they continued the game. "So, Vaike. Is it true that you once, uh... spied on Sully when she was taking a bath?"

"W-Wha?!" He was taken off guard by the kid's question.

"You know what, nevermind! This I gotta hear!" Gaius laughed as he and the others awaited his answer.

"I, I d-don't..."

"Vaike, in accordance with the laws of Truth or Dare, the rules compel you to answer!" The thief stated dramatically while pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Fine! Yes, I did it once and I don't regret it!" He said proudly.

"Vaike, we're going to need to talk later." Chrom sneered as this was the first he's ever heard of this.

"NYAHAHA! I heard Sully's horse nearly tore you a new one when he caught you!" Henry laughed.

"S-Shaddup! It was one time, okay!" The fighter argued.

"Maybe I should go get Libra, I think he would love to hear about how you like to oogle his wife." The Dark Mage offered.

"You try to leave this table, Henry, and it will be the last steps you will ever take in your life!" He threatened.

When the laughter died down, Robin couldn't help but admit that he was having fun. It sure was nice to get together with the guys again. They all seemed to be having a blast, they were comfortable with making strange dares with each other, they were all so confident and outgoing. It was kind of envious.

"Alright, if we're done talking about this, it's my turn." Vaike calmed everyone down as it was now his turn to pick. He looked around before he zoomed in on his target. He thrust his finger towards the person he chose. "Your up, Robbie!"

"Huh?" Robin was, a little taken aback by having been called.

"Pfft, good luck. Knowing Bubbles, he's probably going to just pick truth." Gaius stated.

"Oh, cmon. Give the guys some credit. He hasn't made his decision yet." Stahl said. "Although, I hope you pick Dare, Robin."

"Really, guys." The tactician complained.

"I too refuse to allow you to pick otherwise." Great, even Lon'qu was getting into it. "There are times when you must take risks, or you'll always be a step behind. So, what's your choice, tactician?"

"Nyahaha! Pick Dare, Robin! Pick Dare!" Henry goaded.

"You can do it, Robin!" Ricken decided to go for an encouraging approach.

"Pick Dare Robin! Cmon, be a man!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Guys!" Chrom stood up, calming downs his fellow brothers-in-arms. "This game is supposed to be fun, it's not fun for Robin if you guys make him choose Dare. Let us be respectful of our friend and let him make his choice."

Everyone calmed down and took their seats once more, allowing Robin to think about what choice he should make. To be fair, what Gaius said really irked it. It's like the thief believed he wasn't confident enough to accept a Dare. He nearly sacrificed his very existence to slay the Fell Dragon for crying out loud, and the thief had the gall to say he wasn't confident. This cannot stand, it was an insult to his pride as a tactician and his pride as a man. Clenching his fist to wash away the nerves, he gave his answer.

"Dare."

Everyone was struck silence from his answer as it wasn't the one they all expected.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Gaius teased. "Alright, looks like someone's taking this game seriously.

"There are times when you must take risks, or you'll always be a step behind, right?" He repeated Lon'qu's words, earning a small smile from the swordsman. "Hit me with your best shot Vaike."

"Oh, boy. So we got ourselves a hot shot, huh?" The fighter said as he stood up. "Alright, Robin. You asked for it."

The fighter jumped onto the table dramatically, closing his eyes, breathing in and out as he prepared himself for the challenge he had for the tactician. He had this one in his mind the moment he chose Robin to be the next victim and now that he has the strategist's full cooperation, he was gonna go all out.

"I, Vaike the Wonder, dare you, Robin, the Hero of Southtown! The Tactician Magician! The Saint of Chon'sin! The Demon of Ylisse! The Fell Dragon's Bane!"

"Get to the point, Vaike." Chrom hurried him up as the fighter listed off all the titles the tactician managed to accumulate during his career in the Shepherds.

"I dare you to, drum roll, please." At his command, the Shepherds starting banging on the table in a mock drum roll. "Get... a..."

What that Dare, his life changed forever. He believed that everyone had changed except him, but in this instance, he was about to change. For better or worse, we'll just have to find out.

"GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

 **The first chapter is out.**

 **This is only the start of the journey so I hope you'll stick around as I have much more in store for our favorite tactician.**

 **Keep in mind, this harem fic will only feature Robin and the Female Future Children only. This was all part of the idea as I believed that the future children didn't get enough love in the Fire Emblem Fandom and Naga knows they deserve it after all they've been through.**

 **Also, some characters will be bashed so just a warning but overall the fic's ending will be related to the title of the fic.**

 **Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd update this fic for the sake of all you crazy harem loving kids.**

 **Jk, I've been really busy with school and my other fics that I haven't really been paying attention to this one. But, I'm back with another update, and with our first girl which also happens to be my favorite of the female future children. Temporal King knows it, JL Davenport knows, and if I've spoken to any of you through PMs, then you probably know it too.**

 **But this is a harem, and favoritism isn't allowed in harems. I won't show blatant favoritism in this fic but sometimes, I won't be able to help myself so I apologize if that happens in future chapters**

 **And may I add, I am blown away by the amount of readers following and favoriting this story after just one chapter! Hole crap! Even Tactician Magician didn't get that big a following when the first chapter came out. Thank you all so much for your support. But make sure you give thanks to Temporal King too who's collaborating with me to make this fic great.**

 **I should also warn you guys that in some chapters, there will be some character bashing. If that's not your thing, I won't blame you for bailing out. I won't name them because I don't want to spoil anything but I just thought I'd give you a warning just in case.**

 **So, let's start out with some shoutouts. Jibster, writer for _The Luckster and his luck_ , has returned and updated the fic recently. If you don't know, it's a collection of one-shot lemons featuring Makoto and the girls from the Danganronpa series so if you love Danganronpa and you love Makoto, check it out. Also, speaking of Danganronpa, SexyPrincessWriter has come out with a new Danganronpa harem fic starring Danganropa 2's protagonist called _Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Playboy_. It's an AU fic, but if you like Hajime, go check it out.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

It took time for Robin to process the challenge he was given, although everyone gave Vaike a confused look as to why he would issue such a challenge in the first place, especially over a simple game of truth or dare? Either the Fighter was still dazed from the medicine he took for his arm, or he was serious about this dare.

Get a girlfriend.

Games are supposed to have an end. After all, games have winners and losers, and when all is said and done, the game ends with every party walking away either victorious or in defeat. Getting a girlfriend isn't something that can be accomplished in a day, that is if Robin were to take the challenge.

Before the tactician could give a reply to the dare, Chrom stood up and firmly smacked Vaike on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The fighter said in pain as he got off the table and sat back down.

"Seriously, Vaike? Get a girlfriend? What are you, 12?" The exalt chastised him for his stupid dare.

"Yeah, Muscles. That was dumb." Gaius admitted.

"Utter foolishness." Lon'qu insulted.

"Oh, cmon! This is a perfect dare, guys." Vaike tried to argue.

"In what way is this a perfect dare?" Ricken asked. "You should've just told him "I dare you to ask this person out on a date" or something like that."

"Nyahahaha! I think Vaike's on to something though." Henry pointed out.

"How so?" The young mage asked.

"Well, it's not a dare anyone can fulfill in a day." The dark mage brought up. "For Robin to succeed in completing this dare, he'll have to take his time, go on dates, get to third base, you know."

"Uh, if it's getting a girlfriend, I think all he'll have to do is get to first base, Henry," Stahl interjected.

"When you put it that way, Junior's got a point," Gaius said. "Bubbles may be the smartest in the halidom, but even he can't get a girlfriend in a single day. Which means until he complete's it, the game will never end."

"Guys, can we not talk about this as if Robin's not even in the room with us." Chrom brought up, making everyone remember that the tactician in question was there, keeping his silence. He then turned to his tactician with a look of pity. "Look, Robin. This is a stupid dare. Just refuse it and we'll finish this game up."

"You could do that." Vaike winked a little. "But remember Robin, if you refuse, then you will no longer be able to call yourself a man."

"You're going to pull the man card on me, Vaike?" The tactician raised an eyebrow.

"Damn right!" The fighter said loudly. "You're the only one of us that's single and I can't stand it! You waste your life away in that office of yours and you don't come out unless you need to eat or take a dump. This way, you're obligated because as we know, Truth or Dare is a test of manliness. If you refuse this dare, how can you call yourself a man!"

The tactician sighed a little at Vaike's antics. While the prospect of having a girlfriend wasn't displeasing, going out with someone just for the sake of "having a girlfriend" didn't sit right with him. He figured romance would come naturally, that two friends would develop feelings for each other only for one of them to confess and become more than just friends. One shouldn't go about trying to get a girlfriend simply for bragging rights or status. That didn't sound right.

"As foolish as this is, he does have a point," Lon'qu admitted.

"Lon'qu?" Robin questioned, a little stunned that he would take Vaike's side.

"A man must see through every challenge to the end, no matter how ridiculous it may be." He stated. "For you to refuse a challenge would be a stain upon your title and reputation."

"That's a bit far-fetched, Lon'qu." Chrom intervened, seemingly the only one in the room with common sense.

"You should go for it, Robin," Donnel said. "After all you've done for us, ya deserve it. Any girl would be lucky to meet a guy like you."

"That's nice, Donnel, but..." Robin tried to speak but was interrupted.

"I agree!" Ricken butted in. "If anybody deserves a girlfriend, it's you, Robin!"

"It's just..."

"They're right," Stahl added. "You're a great guy, Robin, not to mention a hero as well. Someone like you deserves a nice girl, you know? Someone to hug and kiss and go on dates with."

"Accept it, Bubbles." Gaius urged.

"You can't refuse this challenge," Lon'qu added.

"You can do it, Robin!" Henry cheered.

"Cmon, Robin! Be a man!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Guys enough!" Chrom slammed his hand on the table, silencing his Shepherds. "For the love of Naga, give the man some room to breathe. It's his decision and if you have any respect for him as a fellow comrade and friend, you'll accept his decision."

With everyone silent, Robin let out a sigh. He knew his friends were only looking out for him and he was thankful for that. What Stahl said, about having someone to hug, kiss, and go on dates with, the scatterbrained knight had a point. It would be nice to have a girl for himself, someone to care for and eventually love.

Of course, he wasn't going to get a girlfriend simply because he's obliged to complete a dare. Truth or Dare was a kid's game, not a test of manliness as Vaike put it. But, if only to satisfy his friend, he'll give them his decision. Plus, since they're all in healthy and loving relationships, he could use their advice in something he wasn't an expert in.

Make no mistake, he could come up with strategies that could destroy armies, undead monsters, and even a giant despair-inducing dragon. Getting a girlfriend, on the other hand, was a different type of battle, one where he was the soldier and his friends were the tacticians.

That is, if he chooses to accept.

"I've made a decision," Robin stated,

"I like the sound of that!" Vaike cheered. "Alright, let's hear it, buddy. Drum roll please!"

The Shepherds banged on the table a couple of times, emulating a drum. Once they stopped, they waited to hear his decision.

"While I'm not doing this for the sake of a dare, I think all of you are right. I would like the chance to find someone to care for, maybe even fall in love." He gave his decision. "So, I accept the challenge."

"And there you have it!" The fighter exclaimed, causing everyone to clap at the tactician's bravery. "Don't worry, bud. We'll be helping you every step of the way. Right guys?"

"You know it." Gaius agreed.

"Right!" Ricken nodded.

"For Robin's sake, yes," Lon'qu stated.

"Nyahaha! Absolutely!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yee-haw! I'm gettin excited!" Donnel threw his fist in the air.

"*Sigh* Well, if it's what he wants, I'll help too," Chrom said, before turning to his friend. "Don't mind them, Robin. The best thing to do is just be yourself."

"Sure. Thanks, man." Robin gave his gratitude.

"Since today is the day you accepted the challenge, we'll give you the day off, but tomorrow, we get to work! Everyone in!" The fighter put his hand in which signaled everyone to put their hands in together. Chrom and Robin were the last ones to put their hands in, with the former rolling his eyes all the way. "Alright, guys. Let's get our tactician a girl of his own. Shepherds United on three. One. Two. Three!"

"SHEPHERDS UNITED!"

They all threw their hands up. Once it was over, each of the Shepherds dispersed and went their separate ways. The Prince and the tactician remained, however, as the former wished to have a talk with him, away from the immaturity that is their friends.

"So, you really going through with this?" He asked.

"Yeah. If you look past Vaike's stupidity, he does have a point." Robin said, looking down a little. "I'm envious of you guys, you know. You're all so cheery and carefree, not to mention someone to love and go home to. I don't have any of that."

"Ah, that's why." Chrom clasped his friend shoulder in sympathy, now understanding why he accepted the "dare". His friend was lonely. "Well, don't worry. If you have my support 100%, my friend."

"Thanks, Chrom." He smiled at his friend's loyalty.

"In the meantime, care for a sparring match? Let's see if I can add another win to our record." The Prince smirked.

"Dream on. You're no match for my power." Robin fired back.

"Tough words, but can you back it up?" He challenged.

The two then left for the training hall to spar, putting their little game of Truth or Dare behind them.

* * *

Nah walked through the marketplace of Ylisse in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had been trying to write the next chapter of her upcoming novel "Only Love Can Save The World" but was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Normally, this could be solved simply by doing something eventful to try and get some inspiration but nothing seemed to be working. Rampaging through the nearby woods wasn't going to do anything and with no war or fighting going on, life was pretty much dull in Ylisse.

Then again, this peace is the very thing she fought for, the same reason she left her timeline. And now that all the fighting was over and done with, she had to get on with her life, her new life that is.

While Chrom provided her with a home of her very own, she had to do something to pass the time. So, she took up writing books. Her famous novel "The Tactician Magician" sold like hotcakes when they first came out. A story based on Prince Chrom and the Shepherds fighting to stop the Fell Dragon, with a few fictional mini-adventures here and there to really spice things up.

And at the center of the story was the main protagonist.

Robin.

She sighed a little as she thought of him. Coming back in time was hard enough on the half-manakete, especially after being found by Chrom and the others. While they had found Lucina and Owain when they found her, they were often content with spending time with their families and didn't have much time to hang out with her. She liked spending time with her parents as well, but she missed her friends greatly and wished she could have a friend to talk to.

Then Robin came into the picture.

The Tactician of the Shepherds, described by many as "The Strongest Mind in Ylisse" although he would deny that title, just as he denied all the other titles he received during his career as a strategist.

While all the other Shepherds ignored her, Robin refused to let her pass him by. He offered friendship, a listening ear, and a variety of way to let out frustration and pain. He would spend time with her, reading books, going hunting together, look for provisions together, and was responsible for overseeing her rampages to make sure she didn't get out of hand.

Out of everyone in the Shepherds, she considered Robin to be her closest friend.

Or rather, he was.

Once the war ended and the tactician returned from the dead, he secluded himself in his office 24/7. She couldn't imagine the workload of being Grandmaster but even he must have some free time. They haven't spoken in months, and it was a little hurtful because she really enjoyed his company. Of course, she could always visit him in the castle, but she wouldn't know what to say.

Nah, let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way she'd get anything done in her novel at this rate.

"Sir, for the last time, we cannot let you in."

"Huh?" She overheard an argument taking place over at The Garden, a tavern/bar that was exclusive to members only. She saw Sir Vaike, Yarne's father, arguing with the doorman who wouldn't let him in. She noticed that he was wearing an arm cast, probably for an injury he received.

"Look, man, I'm not going to be here long, I just need a couple of drinks in me to get this pain out of my arm." The fighter tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in." The doorman apologized.

"Gods dammit, I don't understand why you're insisting on busting my balls here, man." Vaike fired back.

"I'm not trying to "bust your balls", Sir. Without membership, I can't let you in." The doorman persisted.

"What do you mean I don't have a membership? I am absolutely Grandmaster Robin." The fighter exclaimed.

 _Really, Sir Vaike?_ Nah, couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fighter trying to pass off as Robin to get in.

"Sir, I know Grandmaster Robin, and you look nothing like him." The doorman informed him.

"Why thank you. That's because I packed on about 20 pounds of solid bulk muscle since the war ended, so I have a whole new look and everything." Vaike explained.

"Okay, Sir. Either buy your own membership or leave before I call the guards." The doorman decided enough was enough and chose to leave.

"Alright, alright. Fine!" He relented and walked away from the scene, grumbling all the while. "Why did Chrom buy that jackass membership to this place anyway. He never comes here."

"Sir Vaike." Nah greeted, approaching him.

"Huh?" The fighter looked to see who was calling out to him. "Oh! It's little miss Nah! How you been, kid?"

"Just fine, Sir." She replied, ignoring his "kid" comment. "May I ask, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" He chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. I may have fallen down the castle stairs. It's nothing bad, really."

"Are you sure, Sir? Because it looks like you wanted to get some "drinks in your system" to dull the pain in your arm." She brought up.

"Oh, you saw that?" He laughed a little, embarrassed at being caught. "It aches a little but it's nothing serious. Uh, don't tell Chrom or Robin about this, okay?"

"No worries, Sir." Nah said. Even though she believed he was fibbing about the truth of his injury, she didn't see any reason to pursue the truth of it.

"Anyway, how's the novel coming?" He asked, remembering that she was working on a new book.

"Not very well. Writer's block and such." She admitted.

"Ah, let me guess. You've been at home for far too long, eh?" The fighter smirked, having an idea as to why she hasn't made any progress. "I swear, you and Robin are this close to being shut-ins."

Now that wasn't something she wanted to hear. Sure she could take the occasional joke made at her expense, she would just give a roll of her eyes and move on. But don't involve Robin in this.

"That's a little offensive Sir Vaike." She crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"Hey, I meant no offense to you or him. He's my boy and I like you, kid. But you two need to get out more, see the sights, have fun, get into freaking trouble for crying out loud! Like just an hour ago, me and the guys were playing truth or da..." He stopped himself before he could reveal the game he had played with his friends as well as the finale of said game.

"Sir?" She raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he was about to say.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing, kid." He waved it off.

"Okay." She replied awkwardly, wondering if Vaike as any more secrets he'd like to make obvious. But, that actually wasn't important. She had deduced from his little slip that he and "the guys" were playing truth or dare.

Truth or Dare? Seriously?

But if the guys were involved, does that mean Robin was involved too?

If he played with them, this might give her the chance to find out how he's been doing.

"Sir Vaike, I don't mean to pry but, how is Robin doing?" She asked curiously.

"You mean besides being a total shut-in?" He quipped a little. "I'm just joking. The guy's fine, but I'm worried about him. We all are. He can't just sit in his office all day every day. He's... lonely, you know."

"All too well I'm afraid." She brought up as she knew all too well what it meant to be alone, those days she spent in the Manor Of Lost Souls, her belief that she would die there until Chrom and the Shepherds came to rescue her.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, knowing that she has endured suffering worse than loneliness. "Anyway, I love the guy like a brother and I can't stand seeing him waste his days in that crappy office. What he needs is a girlfri... girlf... wait a minute." He had an idea, probably a stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Vaike may be an idiot, his tendency to misplace his axe was well known in through the Halidom as well as his shenanigans that he commits with the guys. But, sometimes his stupidity has been known to do wonders for the Shepherds, such as the canoe ride down the castle stairs. After much thinking, he had finally learned how to get the canoe down the stairs without being flung out of it. But that was for later, right now an idea had popped into his head.

This kid was not really a kid. She may be from the future, but she was close to many of the present Shepherds in age. Plus, she's a half-dragon so that's a plus.

And let's not forget how close she was with Robin. They were really great friends. In fact, apart from her parents, friends, and Tiki, the tactician was the only person this half-manakete would talk to.

 _I may be going to hell for this, but hell is the price the Vaike must pay for his boy_. The fighter stated as he went forward with his plan.

"Sir Vaike?" She questioned again. This was really getting annoying at how often he kept stopping himself.

"Say, Nah. How old are you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm 19. Why?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering what her age has to do with anything.

"That's all I needed to hear." He smirked a little. "Tell you what, you should come by the castle sometime. I know the others would like to see you again, especially Robin."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Oh, absolutely. You know, he actually considers you his best gal pal, you know." He explained. "Who knows, maybe you two shut-ins reconnecting may help you out with your book."

That would be helpful and she would like to see Robin again. While she didn't want to intrude on him if he was working, if Vaike says it's okay, then she'll choose to trust him.

"Just think about it, kay?" The fighter said as he parted ways. "See you round, kid."

With Vaike leaving, she decided to go into town and buy one of the books she wanted, figuring if she can't find any inspiration for her novel, the least she could do is entertain herself for the rest of the day.

After buying the book, the returned to the safe comfort of her home. She felt alone here sometimes. Yes, her parents visited her from time to time but the quiet was kind of lonesome.

I wonder if that's how Robin feels. She thought.

She entered her bedroom and looked at the painting that was drawn in commemoration of their victory over Walhart. It was a painting of her and her friends. And at the middle of the painting, there he was.

Robin. Her friend. Her hero.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

 ** _The next day._**

Chrom sat at his throne, having to deal with visitors and nobles that visited the castle to speak with him. It was quite a chore but like of an Exalt is never easy. He handled his visitors with dignity, patience, and some form of grace.

He wanted to make his sister proud, especially now that all the fighting was over and done with.

Once he finally had some measure of peace, he saw Vaike and Gaius carrying the canoe up the stairs once again with his other friends along with him. The moments he saw it, he stood up and marched over to them angrily.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO!" The Exalt intervened. "Absolutely not!"

"Don't interfere, Chrom! I gotta do this." Vaike fought back.

"Vaike, your arm just healed and if you do this, you're going to waste Ylisse's supply of healing staves," Chrom argued. "No more canoe surfing down the stairs. That's an order from your Exalt."

"Abuse! Abuse of authority I say!" The fighter exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't sweat it, Blue." Gaius interfered. "Muscles says he has a plan to make it so he doesn't fall out of the canoe."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm so glad you brought that up." The Exalt said sarcastically. "The problem is, I DON'T CARE!"

"Geez, calm down, Chrom," Vaike said, a little put off by his tone. "It's all fun and games, you know."

"Not if you keep getting hurt," Chrom said. "Besides, aren't we suppose to be helping Robin out today?"

"Oh, that's right. We're going to help our strategist with his love life." The thief couldn't believe we forgot. "All right, guys. Let's put the canoe back and get to work."

"No need gentlemen!" The fighter stopped everyone. "I can assure you that our boy is already chatting with a girl as we speak!"

"I don't like this." Lon'qu crossed his arms. "You arranged Robin to have a liaison without our knowledge? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing wrong." The fighter chuckled a bit. "I just gave an old friend of Robin's a little suggestion and well, all we have to do is wait and pray, my friends."

"Can you at least tell us her name?" Ricken said, a little excited that Vaike was able to find Robin a girl so soon. "Is she a Shepherd?"

"That she is kiddo," Vaike said, starring off into the distance of the castle while stepping away from the others. He then clenched his fist and brought it to his chest. "You could say she's "out of this world" in a way." He said dramatically.

"Uh huh." Chrom rolled his eyes at his friend's cheesy lines. "You're not going to break into song again, are you?"

"Not today, Chrom. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that, but not today." The fighter said. "Today is Robin's day."

"You talk the talk, but we don't even know who this lucky girl's name is." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah, what's her name." Donnel inquired.

"All right guys, gather round." Vaike brought the guys together as he decided to reveal the name of the girl that Robin would likely have a date with by the end of the day. His only wish and prayer to Naga is that they'll see things his way.

"Her name is..."

* * *

"Nah, can't do it." Robin shook his head as he started going through paperwork, signing forms and rejecting ridiculous requests that would do nothing but waste valuable resources and manpower. He had gotten a head start but decided to finish off the rest later. He was in no hurry and after the events from yesterday, he had a lot on his mind.

He was a bit worried, worried as to what kind of scheme the guys were going to pull off to hook Robin up with a girl. He didn't like being kept in the dark like this, what if this girl was someone who only liked him for his status and not him as a person? What is she only dated him to get to Chrom or the others? Call him a pessimist if you want, but these were just one of many possibilities and he had to take each and every one into consideration.

This battle would be like nothing he's ever faced before. It was a battle of the heart, two hearts to be exact.

Plus, the idea of blind dating doesn't sound appealing. He thought as he walked over and sat down on his bed. He reached over and picked up one of his favorite novels.

The Tactician Magician.

The book is based on the entire story of Chrom and the Shepherds, from the beginning when they met Robin, to the end where they destroyed Grima, with a few exaggerations here and there to make the story interesting. The tactician took pride in helping his half-manakete friend out with the story as he was very interested in what kind of book she would write. Some parts were left out such the whole "coming back from the future" thing, Robin's relation to the dead King Validar, as well as his blood bond with the Fell Dragon.

Those were best kept between the Shepherds.

He made his way to the chapter he left off.

As he read through it, feelings of sadness crept through him as he thought of the one who wrote it.

Nah.

He missed her dearly, he knew that she was currently writing a new book but since they hadn't seen each other in so long, he had no idea what it was about. He had been so busy with his duties as Grandmaster, he hadn't had time to go visit her.

"I should pay her a visit soon." He believed before looking over to the stacks of paperwork that needs to be signed. "Maybe I can get away with dumping all of this on Chrom."

 ***Knock* *Knock***

He heard a knock on his door. If it were the guys, they would have just barged in, unless it was Chrom or Lon'qu. At least they had manners.

He closed his book and walked over to the door, opening it to greet his visitor.

"Hi, Robin." His visitor greeted.

"Nah?" He replied, a little stunned to see her as he was just thinking about her a few minutes ago. What was she doing here? He looked to see her carrying a basket, probably filled with food of some kind. "What brings you to my office?"

"Is this a bad time?" She asked, looking a little nervous.

"No, not at all." He opened the door fully, allowing her entry. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." She smiled, entering the tactician's office. She looked over to his desk and saw two stacks of paper, likely paperwork he was filling out for Chrom. One was likely paperwork he's finished, and one that's yet to be signed.

Chrom really overworks him. She noted.

"Have a seat." He offered her a free chair and she obliges, sitting down while he sat down back on his bed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I-It's nothing really." She stuttered a little. "I just wanted to see you. We haven't spoken in so long so I thought maybe we could catch up." She opened her basket to show him what she brought. "Um, I made you something. It's..."

"Blueberry pie." He could tell from the smell. He smiled at her as this wasn't just any pie. "The same pie I made for you during the war with Valm."

"Mmhmm." She smiled at his remembrance. "I've been trying to make it myself. Would you do me the honors?"

"Certainly, Milady." He quipped as he took a slice of pie from the basket and took a bite. The taste was heavenly. She really has perfected her cooking over the past year. Her first attempts were... less than delectable.

Since she hailed from a doomed future, things like cooking and baking were a lost art, if something was non-toxic and editable, it's what she and her friends had to eat to survive. Can you believe that she found weeds edible? He knew he had to fix this so he often cooked for food and desserts for her to enjoy. Looks like she picked up on how to do it herself, likely due to cooking books and plenty of failed experiments.

"This is amazing, Nah." He complimented. "This is ten times better than anything I've ever cooked for you."

"Hehehe thanks." She smiled bashfully, knowing how Robin was a huge sucker for desserts. The one thing he had in common with that thief, Gaius was a likeness for sweets and desserts.

"I'm glad you came by, I was actually thinking about you before you showed up." He admitted.

"R-Really?" She blushed a little, wondering what he was thinking about before she came here.

"I wanted to ask you, how's your new novel coming along?" He asked in reference to the book she was currently working on.

"So far so good, but I've kind of run into a bad case of writer's block." She confessed.

"Ah, a writer's greatest enemy." Robin folded his arms. "Happens to the best of writers. It'll come to you, I promise."

"Your encouragement means a lot, Robin." She said before looking over to the book that was on the edge of his bed and smiled at the title. "You've been reading my book?"

"Oh, you mean this masterpiece?" He picked up the book. "That's right. You think I'd pass up a chance to read a book about all our adventures together?"

"I didn't know you were a fan." She said.

"Are you kidding? You made ME the protagonist of this story, and I have to say, you really made me into a badass." He quipped which made her laugh a bit.

"Well, your performance during the war was very inspirational." She explained.

"I guess." Robin nodded a little before his expression turned into that of a sad one. If there was one notable thing about this book, it was the moments of friendship between Robin and Nah, and how she became his loyal bodyguard. It reminded him of their strong friendship during the war, the friendship that he... he hasn't really been paying any attention to recently. "But I'm not so much of an "inspiration" anymore."

"Huh?" She looked confused as to why he seemed so sad.

"Nah... a lot's happened after my return. Settling into a normal life, no more war, no more crime to stop. I've just... been so busy with my duties that I've, well, I haven't been a good friend to you." She believed. "You or any of our friends, I've been ignoring you all and I'm sorry."

"Y-You don't have to apologize. We all know how hard you work Robin." She tried to comfort. "Besides, I could've visited you anytime but I've been so busy with my novel. I... well..." She realized she was starting to babble so she stopped.

"Heh, I guess we're both kind of terrible, huh?" He joked.

"The worst." She replied jokingly. "It's almost like we're..."

"Shut-ins?" He answered for her.

"Exactly!" She said excitingly.

"Have you been talking to Vaike lately?" He asked, wondering where she could've thought of that.

"Ran into him the other day, actually." She brought up.

"Let me guess, he complained about how you need to "get out more" or something? I guess he's got a point." He brought up.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Soon, there was silence between them, one of Nah's biggest pet peeves. Awkward silences were the worst, especially when she couldn't think of a topic to talk about.

...

No, there is one thing she could talk about with him.

All this time they have been talking, she had forgotten the true reason she came to see him in the first place. It wasn't just to reconnect with him but to ask him a question, a very important question. A question that made her heart race and beat rapidly as this was an important yes or no question and if he said yes, it would be a big step in the relationship between Robin and her.

 _You know, he actually considers you his best gal_. She remembered Vaike tell her.

 _And he's my best guy friend. Pretty much my best friend really_. She admitted which made her comfortable asking him this.

"Um, Robin." She started.

"Hmm?" He raised his head to meet her eyes.

"I actually came to see you for a reason." She confessed. "I really wanted to ask you an important question."

"Uh, okay." He understood, listening carefully as it seemed important. "What was the question?"

"Well, it's..." She steeled herself. "I was wondering if... well..."

"Yes?"

"I... well..." She fiddled with her hands as she tried to find the words only for them to be caught in her throat. "It's kind of a weird question and it might creep you out a little. But..."

"Hey, Nah." He stopped her for a minute because her obvious discomfort was starting to worry her. "It's okay. You can ask me anything. I won't judge you.

And that was the thing she liked about him. How understanding he was.

"All right. You asked for it." She said as she looked him in the eyes, his words giving her the courage to ask her the question. "Will you..."

She took a deep breath, a small frown off determination coursed through her body as Robin gave her his full attention as she asked him the question that could change everything between them.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **OH NO SHE DIDN'T!**

 **OH YES SHE DID!**

 **Now you may be thinking "did Vaike just hook up Nah and Robin?" and the answer is, yes he did, which he'll probably get grilled into in the next chapter.**

 **You guess it, Nah is my favorite of the female future children. Her parents for this chapter are Gregor and Nowi, because they're the next best thing besides Donnel and Nowi which is the couple for my Tactician Magician fic**

 **And speaking of Tactician Magician, did anyone catch onto the references I made? Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? And no, Tactician Magician has nothing to do with this story, nor is the fic's storyline part of the book. After all, Nah's father in that fic is Donnel, in this story is Gregor. Think of it as a modified version of Tactician Magician. It's merely a little joke.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Look forward to more updates in the future.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
